1. Field of the Invention
The subject application relates to a method for setting a voice tag. More particularly, the subject application relates to a method for automatically reminding a user to set a voice tag.
2. Description of Related Art
With a great development of electronic techniques, consumer electronic products become an essential part for people's daily life. Meanwhile, handheld electronic products with various functions are developed accordingly, in which mobile phones have become indispensable communication tools for people's daily life. A present mobile phone not only has features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, but also is functional and easy for utilization. Consequently, a voice dialing function has become an indispensable function for the mobile phone.
The voice dialing mainly relates to a speaker dependent voice recognition technique and a speaker independent voice recognition technique. A user using the speaker dependent voice recognition technique needs to perform a voice training in allusion to a contact person for setting a corresponding voice tag, so as to perform the voice recognition. However, due to different interfaces of the mobile phones, the user usually do not know how to perform the training or feels the training procedure is too complicated, which may leads to a low utilization of the voice dialing. The user using the speaker independent voice recognition technique generally has a low recognition rate due to different accents of the user. Therefore, will of using the voice dialing function by the user is decreased.